


It imagines

by Amoo1111



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoo1111/pseuds/Amoo1111
Summary: None of these characters are mine, apart from the y/n etc.BillMikeRichieEddieBeverlyBenStanAnd shipsReddieBenverlyStenbroughIf anyone reads this, feel free to give me ideas since I am very unimaginative.:)





	1. Reddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for it chapter 2  
I also combined parts of the film with parts of the series and book

Richie’s POV

I remember telling him how brave he is

“Who killed a psychotic clown before he was 14?” I asked.  
“Me,” Eddie replied.  
“Who stabbed Bowers with a knife he pulled out of his own face?”  
“Also me,” Eddie replied.  
“And who married a woman 10 times his own body mass?”  
“Me,” Eddie said in a strong voice. I nodded.  
“You’re braver than you think.”

I remember how I looked at him

I gazed into his eyes for what felt like forever (oh how I could stay there forever) with a soft smile on my face. It took me a few moments to realise exactly how I was looking at him. I was the literal definition of ‘love eyes’.  
I touched his cheek in a not-so-best-friend way, only it was the one in which Bowers had stabbed him and a bandaid had been placed over it and the wound had bled through.  
“Ow,” he said quietly.  
“Sorry,” I whispered back. We took one last glance at each other and went to join the others.

I remember the Pomeranian in the ‘not scary at all’ door

“Oh, he did it,” I said surprised as the dog sat down at our command.  
“That was super cute,” Eddie said and I agreed. “Who’s a good boy?” Eds said to the dog who did nothing but stare back at us.

So turns out, not actually a cute little puppy. Dammit Pennywise. I can’t believe we fell for that. Me and Eddie ran straight outta there screaming.  
“Next time we just go for plain ‘scary’!”  
“Next time!?”

I remember the deadlights

“hey fuckface! You wanna play truth or dare?” I yelled, remembering when it threatened to tell the others my ‘dirty little secret’.  
“Here’s a truth - you’re a sloppy bitch! Let’s dance! Yippee ki yay mothe-  
BLANK

I remember Eddie saving my life

Eddie POV

Richie’s body went stiff and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, his mouth hanging open. I gasped and hid behind a rock thingie. Richie was floating higher into the air. I looked at the spike in my hands that Beverly gave me, “it kills monsters” she had said  
“If you believe it does,” I continued, ripping the headlight from above my eyes. “IF YOU BELIEVE IT DOES. BEEP BEEP MOTHERFUCKER!!” I yelled and threw the spike into its mouth. It dropped Richie and started to choke, it’s mouth still wide. It fell backwards. I did it. I killed it. I ran to Richie.

Richie POV

I remember the happiness and excitement on his face

I snapped back into consciousness, still in a slight daze, to see eddie above me, a bright smile lighting up his beautiful face, I stared at him wide eyed.  
“ I think I got. Richie. I think I killed it for real this time—“

I remember hi scared we were

A large spike cut him off, it went straight through his body. Blood splattered down onto my face, staining my glasses and ran from eddies mouth. I heard the losers scream from around us, but me and Eddie just stayed in shock, not looking away from each others eyes.  
“Eddie,” I whispered, my voice breaking. I already felt a sad if parts of me had been ripped away.  
“Richie,” I heard a scared and broken Eddie say from above me. He looked down at Pennywise’s spike, still in his stomach and back at me, looking as though he was crying, I was too. “Richie,” he said again.  
Pennywise laughed evilly and slowly dragged him up and away from me. He dangled his body above me, mockingly, and then threw him to the side.

(Time skip)

“Hey you’re gonna be okay, spaghetti man.” I said, trying more to convince myself than him, tears streaming down my face uncontrollably.  
“Richie,” he whispered.  
“What?” I was down on my hands and knees, staring at him desperately.  
“For the last time don’t call me that,” he smiled gently, “you know I... I...” Eddie closed his eyes thinking how to finish, and while he was still thinking it over  
(He died)

I remember denial

“Eddie, come on,” I cried, touching his cheek softly. “Eddie, please, come on, you’re okay. Eddie.”  
Beverly called my name from behind me. I turned towards her.  
“He’s dead,” she said, tears rolling down her bloody face, down all their faces.  
“No he’s not, he said just hurt, we can still help him,” I told them, turning back to Eddies lifeless body. Bill repeated what bev has just said. I felt my heart break into a million pieces. I closed my eyes and leant my forehead against his as everything’s started crumbling. I kissed his cheek.  
“Richie, we gotta go,” Bill shouted, looking around him already taking off the way we came. Ben and mike grabbed me by the arms and tried to remove me from eddies body, but I clung onto him for dear life (one that I didn’t even want anymore) I bipuried my head in his neck, my hand running through his hair. Ben and mike peeled my bid away from his, dragging me back with them.  
“NO GUYS WE CAN STILL HELP HIM!” I screamed.i had never felt so much pain in my life. “Eddie! Eddie!” I cried, reaching towards his body that was now so far away, too far away. “EDDIE!!”

(Little time skip)

I watched the house fall to ruins, still trying to get back in for Eddie but they all wouldn’t let go. I was still screaming, now in my knees, my face in my hands. Eddie never leaving my mind.

I remember wanting to stay there with him as the house fell in on itself

I remember wanting to die there with him, not wanting to continue living without him, not knowing if I’d be able to

I remember never forgetting to tell him I loved him.

((Extra))

I got out my car and walked sadly towards the kissing bridge, a knife in my hand. I noticed the letters I had put there years ago when we were young. I knelt down and recarved the faded ‘R+E’. I remembered stans letter - “be who you wanna be. Be proud.”  
I gently touched the carving and a sad smile crossed my face. I closed my eyes and thought of eds smile, how we would playfully fight and bicker like a married couple (I wish we had the chance to get married) how he was my first love and I would never feel this way about anyone else, how I finally accept myself for who I am. I felt a soft gust of wind blow through my hair and a certain familiar warmth wrap it’s arms around me in a loving embrace. After a while, I got up and started towards my car. Something caught my eye. Further down the bridge was a small but clear:

E+R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried while writing this. This is my first fanfic and isnt really that good, but I probably won’t get much better  
Thank for reading if you did  
Also feel free to comment ideas  
Amoo xx


	2. Stan uris

Stans POV

I heard a noise from behind me and I spun around startled, scanning the narrow tunnel with my torch. I saw pennywises head pop out the side, giggling making me jump back slightly. Next thing I knew I was in a completely different place. I was no longer inside that tunnel, but a more open space, surrounded by pipes and of course more tunnels. Grey water had drenched the floor and the smell was terrible. I heard a clanging sound from all around me. My breathing was heavy, my heart pounding, I frantically searched the room, looking for any sign of... well, anything.  
“Guys!” I shouted, wondering where they had gone.

Y/n POV

Eddie turned around.  
“Guys, where’s Stan?” He asked, worried. I quickly turned. My heart felt like it was in my throat, choking me.  
“Oh god,” I said, scared that something had happened to him, that It had happened to him.  
“Stan!” I yelled. “Stanley!”  
Everyone else had joined in and we ventured down the tunnel looking for Stan.

Stans POV

I was still searching, hardly even blinking in fear that if I did, It would be there when I opened my eyes. I now hear something scuttling alongside the continued clanging.  
I knew something was there, of course there was.  
I kept turning, trying to find exactly where the noises were coming from, but they were everywhere, even in the walls.  
My torch slowly searched the small staircase leading to a door along with thick rusty, brown pipes. (Scuttle). Now from beside me. I quickly spun round. There she was. Her face all messed up nd uneven, wearing something long and black, my torch illuminating her grey skin.  
The flute lady.  
She ran towards me, rows of sharp teeth bared to form an evil grin. I screamed as her mouth opened.

Y/n POV

I heard a loud scream and we ran faster.  
“STAN!!” We all yelled at the top of our lungs. We splashed through the murky water which was full of garbage. We came across a metal door.  
With all our weight combined we managed to wedge it open. Our eyes searched th room.  
“Stan!?” We were all still screaming. Eddie picked up a torch that was laying on the ground, still switched on. He shined it, and there was Stan. Somethings mouth opened wide over his face, he was squirming and shaking under its tight grip, blood was pouring from his head and her mouth. I let out a shriek.  
“Holy shit!”  
Everyone was shouting now in fear.  
The creature looked up, mouth still securely wrapped around stans face. It removed itself from him and he let out a gasp, eyes wide, covered in blood and saliva. It backed into the he nearest tunnel, It’s hungry eyes never leaving us. It was now gone. Pennywise took her place and we all screamed again. It disappeared. We all ran to Stan, yelling his name.  
He sat up, screaming and crying hysterically, tears streaming down his cheeks, teeth marks around his head. He moved backwards.  
“No! You left me! You took me into neibolt! You’re not my friends! You made me go into neibolt!”  
My heart broke just at the sight of him. I lurched forward wrapping my arms tightly around him. He didn’t hesitate to hug back, burying his face in my neck. I started to cry with him.  
He had calmed down a little now, finding comfort in my warm embrace.  
“I’m so sorry,” I whispered.  
He clung to me tighter. I was unsure but I thought I heard a soft gentle whisper come from his lips saying:

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading  
Feel free to comment ideas  
Amoo xx


	3. Reddie

“We’re losing him,” Richie said, a smile beginning to form on his face.

Eddie had quickly lost his breath in the distance they had ran, and was starting to slow. Richie grabbed his hand, dragging him alongside him. He spotted an area behind their school and right in front of it, a tree that would shield them perfectly from Bowers view.

“Here!” He shouted, and turned quickly once more to check that Henry wasn’t gaining up on them. He pulled Eddie behind the tree and watched Bowers race past.

Richie let out a sigh of relief. Eddie on the other hand could hardly breathe at all, he was wheezing, a whistling sound coming from his lungs.

“Shit,” Richie whispered, starting to panic himself. He looked around, for some stupid reason, as if he would find something to relieve eddies breathing. An idea popped into his head, although Eddie might have some issues with it (germs) he couldn’t think of anything else and could barely control his actions anymore anyway.

He quickly pressed his lips to eddies and pulled him closer (closer than he already was). He noticed eddies breathing calm drastically and he slowly began to kiss back, still half in shock.  
Richie broke the kiss, worried that if they continued too much longer, Eddie would lose his breath once again, although both of them wouldn’t mind repeating what had just happened.

“Wow,” Eddie whispered. Richie smiled sheepishly and looked at the ground.

“Hey,”Eddie said, getting back Richie’s attention. Laughing, he said, “you could’ve just gotten my inhaler, idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading  
feel free to comment idea  
amoo x


	4. Reddie, benverly, stenbrough

Richie

The door slammed shut behind him, locking itself. Richie took in his surroundings. Clothes were hung on a rack, shoes on the floor, pushed to the side. A closet? The lights above his head flickered on, allowing a dim yellow to flood the room.  
He heard a quiet rustle from behind the clothes

“Richie, are you here?” Richie heard Eddies voice.

“Eddie?” He whisper shouted. “Eddie I’m here,”

He pushed the heavy clothes aside, his body the collided with eddies smaller frame. Richie wrapped his arms around him, relieved. Eddie, however, did not hug back. He did start laughing though, and not in a nice, friendly, comforting way. It was mocking. Mean. And his voice was slightly distorted.

“You think I could ever love you?”  
Richie pulled away fast.

In front of him was Eddie still, although not really.

“I could never love someone like you!” Eddie yelled. Tears quickly came to Richie’s eyes and trailed down his cheeks as Pennywise/Eddie continued to taunt him, causing him to feel shame and heartbreak. He backed towards the door, crying so much he could barely see. He tried to wedge it open, but with no luck. He rested his head on the dark, splintering wood for around two seconds before trying again twice as hard.

The door swung open and Richie ran out, breaking down on the floor, his breath uneven, loud sobs coming from his mouth.

Eddie (shortly after/ at the same time as Richie)

Blackness. That was all he saw. Eddie heart was racing and he uncontrollably shuffled his feet backwards. Eventually he reached a wall. But it definitely didn’t feel like one. Eddie turned around, scared.

He heard a sudden choking sound, causing him to jump back, letting out a soft whimper. A white light switched itself on, and what Eddie saw before him nearly made him vomit.

It was the leper.

It’s skin was a rotting grey colour, it’s nose nearly completely gone. It’s one remaining eye was bloodshot and clouded over, the socket where the other eye used to be was now filled with a greenish yellow pus, that was starting to trickle down its scabbed cheek. A few clumps of hair still attached to its scalp was matted and just about ready to fall out. Yellow Luke covered its mucky tattered clothes, it’s shoes were worn and it’s toes were far too visible.

Eddie let out a loud shriek as the leper lunged forward, trying to grab his throat. Eddie kicked its stomach and it leant over and threw up. Eddie cried out and ran as fast as he could to the door, which swung open before his fingertips could touch it. He ran out screaming.

Those screams ceased however, when he noticed one Richie Tozier curled in a ball, crying.

——

Eddies eyes welled up at the sight of his best friend (and long time crush) Richie. He stumbled forward and Richie raised his head. When he noticed Eddie, he backed away, still crying. Eddie felt a pang of hurt and pulled Richie into a tight embrace.

“You could never love someone like me. You could never love me!” Richie let out between sobs. Eddies eyes widened.

“Wait, what!” Eddie says, pulling away.

Richie felt the same?

“Yeah. I knew it. It was right. No one could love me.” Richie re-covered his eyes. Eddie now felt a pang of not just hurt, but a load of guilt. Guilt for how he had just made Richie feel.

Of course he loved him. Everything about him, his hair, his glasses, his Hawaiian shirts, his stupid jokes, his nicknames: eds, Eddie spaghetti, and most of all he loved how he made him feel. Although at first he thought he was having an allergic reaction to him and proceeded to avoid him for a few days, needless to say that didn’t work. He loved Richie, and now he knew he felt the same way.

Eddie pushed all thoughts of germs and his mother’s voice aside and leaned forward, capturing Richie lips in his. He felt Richie tense and then relax, kissing back. Eddie pulled away.

“Richie. I. Love. You.” He said slowly, making sure Richie took in every word.

“I love you too, eds.” Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie tightly.

——

Beverly 

She instantly recognised her surroundings: her bathroom. The one in her and her dads alartment. The one that was once drenched in blood and the losers had helped her clean. Her eyes narrowed, suspiciously adm she leant against the towels on the wall.

Nothing happened for a couple of minutes but she didn’t dare move. But then-

“Bevvy,” the voice sent shivers down her spine. It was her father. “Bevvy, are you in there?” He opened the door and trudged towards her. He knelt down to her height.

“You know I worry about you Bevvy. Sometimes I worry a lot.” Bevs eyes widened as dark blood poured from her ‘fathers’ eyes and mouth. She looked around the room noticing it flowing from everywhere - the ceiling, the down the walls, from the drains. She ran out the door, her father close behind.

Every room in the house was covered in blood and it was now up to her knees, it was flowing so fast. She ran towards the front door and barged it open, colliding with another body.

Ben 

He knew this place. It was the library, he went here all the time. The only difference was the eery silence and the emptyness of the room. There was always people there.

Ben heard a low growl, followed by a child’s giggle. He spun around. Right behind him were two bodies; the rotting bandaged mummie, and the headless boy, blood dripping from hi stomach neck, carrying an armful of eggs, a few falling to the floor, smashing. Bens eyes widened dramatically and he bolted towards the bookshelves.

He didn’t stop running, he continued to take quick peaks through the gaps between books and occasionally spotted one or the other staggering beside him, glaring straight into his eyes.

The book cases had come to an end now, replaced by dark grey walls. He looked behind him, still moving forward, but no way slower. He couldn’t see the mummie or boy. He breathed a sigh of relief, even though a big part of him knew that wasn’t it.

At the end of the long hallway was a wooden door, illuminated by a single bulb. He started jogging towards it, severely out of breath. He heard a crunching clanging noise that pierced right through him.

The walls had begun to move inward towards him.

“NO!” He yelled and increased his pace.

Closer and closer.

Tighter and tighter.

The walls were pressed against his tomach and back.be was so close to that door. He didn’t know if he could make it. With one final cry, he gathered up all strength and energy he had left and lunged towards the door, wedging it open and falling through, just as the walls completely closed. His body then bumped painfully into another.

——

The two lost their balance and fell to the hard ground. Bev on top of Ben. They stared into each others eyes. Be very cleared her throat awkwardly and they both get to their feet quickly. Ben looks away from her, getting his breathing back to normal.

He then felt a pair of soft lips gently brush his cheeks.beverly giggled as he went bright red and she jumped on him, wrappings her arms around his neck and he wrapoed his around her waist, still madly blushing.

——

Stan

(Scuttle scuttle) he turned as if he was going to see anything in the pitch black. He easily felt for his torch he had on him.

Once he located it he shone it all around the room.

It was empty, there was nothing at all. He wasn’t even sure it was a room, just an endless void of black. But it had to be a room, right? There was a door right behind him. One he didn’t even remember walking through.

(Scuttle Scuttle) he turned again, his back nearly on the door. The one that still wouldn’t open.

A hand rested itself upon Stanley’s shoulder, making him gasp in horror at the grey long fingers keeping a tight grip. He looked up. There she was, smiling, her sharp rows of teeth bared, ready to strike. He flute in the other hand dropped to the floor.

Shen threw him across the ‘room’, his body hitting the ground painfully. She lurched towards him, arm outstretched. He dodged and sprinted to the door, the lady hot on his trail. He reached it and barged it open, slamming it in its face.

He stumbled to the ground shaking.

Bill

He was in a place similar to his basement, only less things on the shelves, no stairs, a rickety wooden door jammed shut and a paper boat floating towards him, attached to a single red balloon. Tears welled st the sight of the boat he had made with his brother, he hard,y took notice of the balloon until it burst in his face, revealing his dead little brother Georgie. He eyes let the tears fall.

Geaorgies arm was gone, leaving dangling bits of flesh and splintered bone behind.his eyes were sad and betrayed.

“This is your fault, Bill.” He said. Bill shook his head no.

“You weren’t really sick that day were you?” Bill couldn’t respond.

“It got me, Billy, and it was all your fault. You weren’t there!” His voice had changed , gotten deeper. His body also changing, changing into that of a clown. It was still chanting, not once did it stop.

Bill had been close to accepting his fate as Pennywise charged at him. But before it could reach him, it got smacked in the head with a torch and staggered back.

Stan grabbed bills hand and yanked him out the room.

——

“My fault, my f-fault,” bill kept saying, as Stan hugged him close to his chest.

“No it’s not and you know it.” Stan reminded him. Bill shook his head in disagreement. His eyes were distant, he was deep in thought.

“Hey, bill?”

“Yeah?” Bill replied, hardly there at all.

“I love you.” Stan said. That brought bill to his senses. His eyes went clear again.

“I l-l-love you t-too.”

——

Mike

Bang! The door went from behind him.

‘I didn’t even walk through’ he thought scared and confused.

“Mike! Mike!” Voices from the door in front of him. Hands protruded from the gap between the door and wall. The skin on their hands had melted and the bone was visible. They were trying to get out. Trying to get to mike.

“This isn’t real, this isn’t real.” He reminded himself, tears streaming down his face.

“This isn’t real!!” He screamed and shut his eyes.

The screaming and banging stopped and he opened his eyes and raised his head. He turned towards the door behind him.

Gone.

The only one remaining was the one previously on fire.

A force pushed him towards it, opening it for him. All around were dead bodies, burnt, some still twitching. He ran to the door on the other side of the building, as a corpse tried to grab his ankle. The door opened, letting him out.

He rested his hands on his knees and observed his surroundings. There he saw the losers.

Richie and Eddie. Ben and bev. Stan and bill. Mike smiled gently. Beverly looked up from bens shoulder.

“Mike!” She called, relieved at the sight of one of her best friends being alive, because she of course couldn’t get to him, none of them could. They all ran to him and they held each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this took a long time  
Thank you for reading if you do and if you have any ideas let me know  
The same book is also up on my wattpad  
Amoo xx


	5. Bill Denbrough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry bullies reader about her being a foster kid and bill comforts her.

Y/n POV

I burst out the main doors of the school, tears staining my cheeks and stinging my eyes, as Henry Bowers called out to me, mockingly, “Yeah, that’s right, go cry to your fake mummy! Just know they don’t love you, just like your real parents! That’s why they left you!” I heard him and his ‘friends’ laugh.

I don’t know why I’m so sad, I mean, he is right.

I sat myself down next to a big tree and wrapped my arms around my legs, curled up in a ball. I let out a loud sob.

I heard quiet footsteps and the sound of wheels moving on grass, but I didn’t look up. The person dropped their bike gently on the ground.

“Are y-you okay?” I heard a stuttering boy with a quiet, comforting voice. Now I looked up.

I shook my head no, then buried my face in my hands again.

I felt a warmth from beside me and a pair of arms awkwardly wrap around me.

“What’s wrong?” He asks as I turned, my head now resting on his chest.

“Bowers,” I whispered.

“Oh,” he said, knowingly.

He held me tighter and started to stroke my hair, placing a lose strand behind my ear. My tears were now soaking through his shirt but he didn’t seem to care.

A few minutes later, I had calmed down and he spoke up. “D-do you wanna c-c-come to the quarry with m-me and my friends l-l-later?”

“Sure.” I smiled.

“Okay then,” he replied, kind of relieved, smiling back. “W-we should get you home.”

We started walking close together, him with his bike on his other side, our hands almost touching.

“I’m Bill, by the way.” He stated, looking into my eyes.

“Y/n.” I said looking back.

I felt his soft hand slide into mine and I looked away, blushing. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, to see him resembling a tomato too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and feel free to comment any ideas  
amoo x


	6. Reddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: self harm
> 
> Richie and Eddie are already in a relationship

Richie Tozier was soundly sleeping, head buried into his soft pillow as the smaller boy, Eddie Kaspbrak admired how beautiful and peaceful he looked in the pale moonlight that shone through the window. Eddie smiled fondly and snuggled closer. But something caught his eye that made his smile fade.

A spot of red on Richie long sleeve.

Eddies mouth went dry and he swallowed painfully. He anxiously pulled up the sleeve to reveal what he had been dreading to see: Richie’s wrist was lined with cuts, some new and some old and scarred over, some deep and some barely a scratch - but still very much there. Eddie took a sharp intake of breath, a tear escaping his eye.

Eddie gently kissed Richie’s wrist and set it down where it was before.

He would confront him in the morning. For now, he would let him rest, even though he knew that him himself wouldn’t be getting much.

— the next morning —

Richie’s eyes fluttered open and he retrieved his glasses from the bedside table. He turned towards Eddie with a tired but excited smile on his face, looking forward to seeing Eddie, who did not seem well rested, but Richie hardly took notice since he just woke up.

“You sleep well, Eds?” He asked mid-yawn.

“Are you okay?” Eddie questioned, ignoring what Richie had said, but he knew he was far from okay.

“What?” He said, confused and slightly worried. Eddie repeated himself.

“Eddie, I’m fine, where is this coming from?” Richie said, moving closer to him.

“No. No you’re not, Rich.” A tear fell from eddies eye. Richie wiped it away with his thumb, his hand lingering. A few moments later, Eddie continued.

“I saw, Richie.”

“Saw what?” Richie asked, voice trembling, his heart beating faster and faster.

Eddie took Richie’s hand and held it comfortingly, while his other hand slowly moved Richie’s sleeve up again. Richie turned away, ashamed. He heard eddies broken voice utter the word, “why?”

Richie was unable to respond, but he wanted to, he wanted to tell Eddie everything he felt, but he didn’t exactly know himself, sometimes he didn’t feel anything at all.

Eddie let go of Richie’s sleeve, letting it fall back to its previous position. He caressed Richie’s cheek and turned his face towards him.

“I-I’m sorry.” Richie whispered, his voice almost unhearable.

Eddie engulfed him in a huge hug. They were clinging onto each other as if they were each other’s lifeline. They were.

“No, no you don’t have to be sorry.” Eddie said, his hand in Richie’s hair. Richie was crying into eddies shoulder, uncontrollably, his waterfall of tears soaking his shirt, but eddie only held him tighter.

“I love you so much, Richie. Don’t ever forget that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading if you have any ideas let me know  
amoo xx


	7. Bill Denbrough

Bill was layed down next to her, holding her frail hand and she was rubbing the back of his in an attempt to be comforting, for they both knew that what they had been dreading for months now, had arrived.

A lone tear escaped bills eye, falling onto Y/Ns bare arm, gaining her attention.

“Hey, bill?” She said, weakly. Bill looked up, his bottom lip trembling slightly. “It’ll be okay. After all it’s not goodbye... it’s goodnight, remember?” Bill forced a sad, pained smile, more tears falling and he lay back down, head resting on her chest, her hand slowly and gently stroking his hair.

“I love you, bill.”

“I love you too, Y/N.”

Her hand stopped moving.

Bill raised his head from her now-still chest, his heart smashed and in little pieces, like broken glass. He cried harder, his tears flowing freely from his eyes as he felt pain he never thought possible.

The silence was deafening and all the colour in the world had drained. He leant up and placed his lips on hers one last time, his tears landing on her cheeks and rolling down, as if they were her own.

“Goodnight, Y/N.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you fro reading, you can comment ideas if you want and ill try to write them  
amoo xx


	8. Beverly Marsh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW - mentions of abuse

She sat down in the old wooden bench, allowing the light rain to wet her hair. Tears brimmed in her eyes as the fight she just had with her parents continued to replay in her head. She gently touched the red mark on her cheek and flinched as her fingers grazed over where her mothers ring had caught her skin.

She raised her head to look at the starless sky, then continued to look ahead, the streetlights casting a dim yellow glow onto the road, making the rain seem like glitter.

She heard a creek from behind her. ‘It’s probably just the wind,’ she thought. But there was no wind. She turned to see the swing swinging and the merry go round turning slowly but surely. The bushes were blowing, some leaves falling and being carried away into the air. And then -

Thud...slide...thud...slide...

She turns again looking down the road. There, she saw a figure, his footsteps loud and he was sliding one leg along.

She returned her gaze to the park which had now stopped moving, now the footsteps seemed louder than ever.

As he stepped into the light of a lamp, Y/N finally saw its face. Or what was left of it. It’s skin was peeling and the skull was visible and was a greenish colour, covered in mucus. It’s empty eye sockets were black and lined with a sticky yellow pus, dark blood was pouring from it’s mouth and as it sneered, she noticed a few brown, rotting teeth. There were also multiple rips in its cheek, being held together by thin strings of flesh.

Y/Ns body went cold, her heart pounding in her ears, she was paralysed with fear.

Moments later, the creature started staggering towards her, still dragging its leg. Y/N stumbled to her feet, sweat drenching her forehead. She felt faint. She ran, screaming, not thinking about where she was going to go. It kept growling from behind her.

Y/N ran, not daring to look back even once.

—————

Beverly was sat on the steps outside her apartment, not wanting to face her father again. She took another drag from her cigarette. Then she heard yelling coming from nearby. Her first thought was to hide but she recognised that voice: Y/N. Bevs eyes widened and she threw her cigarette over the edge and hurried down to meet her.

As she turned the corner, she bumped into someone who let out a terrified shriek. They looked up to see the face and immediately engulfed them in a tight hug, sobbing into her shoulder. Bev hugged back, scared and worried, but she could take s pretty good guess at what had happened.

“What’s going on? Are you okay, are you hurt?”

Y/N couldn’t do anything but cry harder and Beverly didn’t know what to do other than comfort her.

“I-it was... it’s skin was...!” She couldn’t get it out. Beverly brought them both over to the bottom step and sat them down. She placed a soft kiss on Y/N forehead, which seemed to calm her down a lot, and let her rest her head on her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading  
amoo x


	9. Reddie

Richie heard Eddie scream and without thinking, charged into a door, breaking it open. it was dark. He turned to see Bill about to join him, but before he could the door slammed shut and locked itself.

"Richie!"

"Bill!"

"R-richie open the door!"

They were yelling, shoving and pulling on the door, trying to get it open. But it was no use. Richie heard a flickering noise from behind him. It was almost silent, but even that was deafening. He slowly spun round to see the room just as dark as it was when he came in. The only difference now was a small, dusty bulb hanging from the ceiling, illuminating a small figure. He gulped and cautiously stepped forward.

When he was closer to the centre of the room, his heart stopped and stomach dropped. there in the dull glimmer of the light, lay a body. Lifeless. Richie immediately recognised them. His short brown hair, fanny pack, asthma inhaler held loosely in his hand. Eddie.

Richie collapsed to the ground, his eyes bearing a close resemblance to Niagara falls.

Eddies eyes were closed, but he did not seem peaceful, his body was covered in dirt and wounds, including big bite marks. 

Richie reached out shakily and touched his cheek, then pressed his forehead against his. His sobs echoed throughout the room as he drowned in his tears.

He continued like this, bawling over the love of his lifes dead body, for what felt like forever.

And then the door burst open, startling him but he didnt turn, he had nearly forgotten about the rest of the world completely.

That was until he felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around his neck and gently pull him away from the body, laying his head on their chest.

"E-eddie?" He didnt even have to look up to know who it was. Eddie placed a finger under Richies chin and lifted his head up, letting their eyes meet. they leaned in...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> danke for reading  
amoo xx


	10. Reddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> projector scene

Bill slipped the slide into the projector and the wall lit up with the map of Derry. Everyone gathered together and turned their attention to the wall, listening to Bill speak.

"Everywhere It happens, its all connected by the sewers. And the all meet up at the-"

"The well house." Ben interrupeted.

"Its in the house on Neibolt street." Stan said, looking towards Bill.

Eddie found it more difficult to breathe with every sentence that was spoken. He could feel the his anxiety creep up his throat and close up his airways.

"That creepy ass house where all the junkies and hobos like to sleep?"

Eddie took a puff from his inhaler but it made little difference. The memory of his encounter with the leper at Neibolt was becoming too much for him. Richie turned his gaze to his best friend, becoming concerned, his joking demeanour gone.

"I hate that place. It always feels like its watching me." Beverly said quietly, her eyes wide and her hands gently picking at her shorts. She wouldnt look at anyone, just straight ahead.

"Thats where i saw It," Eddie gasped through his struggled breathing. "Thats where i saw the clown!"

"Thats where It lives."

Another puff.

"I cant imagine anyone ever wanting to live there."

Eddie shot out of his seat and stood in front of the map. His inhaler was still in his hand, which was waving around as he spoke, gasping for air, eyes filled with fear.

"I can barely breathe, its summer, were kids. I can barely breathe, i think im having a FUCKING ASTHMA ATTACK!!"

Richie was leaning forward in his seat, wanting to do nothing more than hold Eddie in his arms and tell him it was okay. To protect him from any harm.

"Im not doing this!" Eddie ripped the map from the wall.

"Put the map back," Bill told him. Eddie shook his head.

All of a sudden, the slides started to change. Everyone looked back to the screen, which Eddie was still in front of, confused and worried. Pictures of Bills family started to come up. Eddie backed away as Mike checked the projector. It focused on one picture and began to zoom in on Georgie. Bill uttered his name. The room became more panicked as it moved to their mother.the wind blowing her red hair over her face. As it uncovered, everybody started screaming and shouting.

Pennywise.

They all moved quickly away. Richie grabbed Eddie and brought him close to his chest, hugging him.

"What the fuck is that?!" Richie yelled as he held him.

"I dont fucking know!!" Eddie screamed.

"Turn it off!" Beverly shouted and Mike kicked it down. It didnt change anything. It still switched but much slower.

It stopped, everything went black...

Pennywise popped out, causing everyone to jump. His eyes were yellow, his huge sharp teeth bared into a terrifying grin.

Eddie fell from Richies arms to the floor as It crawled towards Beverly, who was huddled against the garage wall, covering her eyes.

Ben opened the door and light flooded in. Pennywise was gone.

Beverly put her shaking hand on Bens shoulder saying thank you, then went to hug Bill. Ben looked at them then down to the ground, his heart sinking, but this wasnt the time to think about it.

Richie rushed over to Eddie, who was standing looking down but at nothing in particular. He took his trembling hand in his, which want much better. He moved his other hand to his cheek, caressing it gently. Eddie averted his eyes to Richies, both immediately feeling a strong sense of comfort and safety. As Eddie looked into Richies eyes, he noticed something else other than relief. Something he only dreamed of seeing.

Love.

Eddie flung his arms around Richie in a warm embrace. Richie hugged back instantly. They seemed to have forgotten what had just occurred. 

"I love you," Richie whispered. His eyes widened as the words that fell from his mouths reached his ears. He relaxed drastically however as he felt Eddie smile into his neck and say:

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave a comment for ideas, or anything really... or dont, it doesnt matter  
thank you  
amoo <3


	11. Reddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for chapter 2 but im sure everyones seen it already.

Eddie gasped at the sight of Richie floating in the air, his eyes white and blood spilling upwards from his nose. He turned away, his back to the stone wall, the lights stinging his eyes. His eyebrows furrowed in desperation. He turned his worried gaze back to Richie who was floating higher still. The orange glow illuminated him and the spike in Eddies hands. The spike! (Im sorry, idk what its called) He raised it into his line of sight and his fingers grasped onto it in hope and determination. He slammed his eyes shut and said, repeating Beverlys previous words:

"If you believe it does." He said it softly at first.

"if you believe it does." Eyes open, belief and bravery flooding his voice and being, washing away the fear from before; Richie was his priority now... he always was.

"If you believe it does! BEEP BEEP MOTHERFUCKER!!" He threw the spear as hard and as far as he could, directly into the clowns mouth.

"Holy shit!" Eddie shouted as It started choking, flames spurting from its wide mouth. It dropped Richie and fell back, being impaled through the chest.

Eddie rushed over to Richie and knelt down, hovering above him, a bright and proud smile on his face.

"Richie, wake up," he said. Richie jolted slightly, but the dazed and confused look remained in his eyes. "Richie!" Eddie shook him but no change occurred.

Eddies mind travelled back to when Bev was caught in the deadlights. Ben had kissed her. That was how she woke up. Eddie took a deep breath and leaned down towards Richie. He pressed his lips against his cautiously, scared of it not working. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was unconsciously holding his breath. Just as all hope was leaving his body, and the tears were preparing themselves to fall, he felt a soft hand on his cheek. His eyes snapped open, love and relief filling his whole soul. Richie was gently kissing him back. Both of their heads were filled with thought after thought of moments spent together and unspoken feelings. Time seemed to have stopped, and they were they only people in the Universe. They pulled away reluctantly, staring into eachothers eyes.

Richie looked behind Eddie and his eyes changed to fear.

He shoved him and Eddie out of the way just as Pennywises leg/spike plunged into the ground. Hands and hearts intertwined, they ran over to the others, alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIXED IT!  
Last part was a bit meh but i didnt know how to end it. Thanks for reading.  
Amoo xx


	12. Reddie

Richies eyes were shut, his breathing steady as his mind imagined all sorts of things in his sleep. Unfortunately, the case was not the same with Eddie. He was laying wide awake next to Richie, unable to remove thoughts of Pennywise from his head. Fear starts to enter his heart again, and he looked towards Richie, his beautiful peaceful face soothing him and making him feel better.

Eddie moved a stray piece of dark hair from Richies face, his fingers grazing his forehead lightly. Richie stirred and opened his eyes drearily. Eddie quickly looked up to the ceiling, pretending to be unaware.

"Eddie, why are you awake?" Richie asked quietly.

"I-I'm not." He stuttered and instantly regretted opening his mouth.

Richie giggled, "sure, sure. Whats up, Eddie?"

Eddie moved his eyes and gasped softly as Richies brown eyes bore into his, his face was closer than before.

Eddie began. "I just -" He stopped.

Richie raised his eyebrows, urging him to continue.

"I was just thinking; mind running wild, y'know." He said, covering up his true thoughts and fears... and how Richie had made them go away.

"Liar." Richie said, a soft yet concerned smile resting upon his gorgeous moonlit features.

Eddie let out a huff of defeat. "Fine. I was scared... of the leper and... and Pennywise. It just keeps replaying in my head. I hardly know whats real anymore."

Richies heart ached. He felt completely helpless. And he'd be lying if he said he wasn't just as terrified.

"But you made me feel better." Eddie whispered, trying to look away, but he was locked in Richies gaze.

Richies eyes widened as he heard and processed these words, a blush coated both their faces but wasn't too visible, considering how dark it was.

They both shuffled closer. Richie placed his hand on Eddies cheek and he leaned into his palm. Their faces were so close now that their noses were brushing together, their hearts beating in sync. Richie made the final move and pressed is lips against Eddies in a kiss full of emotion.

They slowly pulled away and rested their foreheads against the others, eyes still shut. Richie pulled Eddie into his arms, holding his hand. Eddie rested his head on his chest, his heart beat sending him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, please comment ideas if you will (i dont really mind and you don’t HAVE to but it would be very helpful haha)  
amoo xx


End file.
